


Miracles In The Making

by mournholdvacation



Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mournholdvacation/pseuds/mournholdvacation
Summary: Sotha Sil speaks with the littlest Apostles.





	Miracles In The Making

They find Sotha Sil in one of the gardens, settled upon the ground with five mer in small, white robes.

_A battle of wits_ , one onlooker suggests. _A discussion of mysteries, claims another._

‘Lue!’ one of the Apostles shouts, pointing a small, chubby finger at the plant next to them.

Sotha Sil leans forward, strokes his beard in thought. “Interesting.’

A series of misshaped, meaningless words from the Apostle nearest Seht, one who has managed to remove the wheel of his toy cart and tries now to stuff it into his pocket.

‘An approach to transportation,’ Sotha Sil notes, nodding.

The third rises from his spot, throwing down the bit of bread in his hand and crawls into Sotha Sil’s lap. It is only a moment or so before the gently blinking eyes remain shut and the little chest rises and falls as the god carefully wraps an arm about them.

‘Seht!’ one cries out, clapping their hands. ‘Seht up! And up!’’

‘I see, I see,’ the Clockwork King nods, ‘would you care to explain more?’

The little Apostle pauses, thinking for a moment. ‘Down.’ she says, solemn.

The final member of the circle tears off a leaf, places it carefully in Sotha Sil’s hand.

‘Plant,’ he says, smiling a small, toothy grin. ‘Green and long, and … green!’

‘Very good,’ Seht answers, patting the child on the shoulder. ‘Can you tell me more?’

_Discoveries in the making_ , the Apostles say as the leave their god and children to contemplate. _Miracles waiting to happen._


End file.
